Flanges connecting high pressure hoses together or to fixtures require bolting. Eight or more bolts are usually employed. Each bolt is inserted. A nut is finger threaded on an opposite end. A second bolt across from the first bolt is inserted, and a second nut is secured on the second bolt. A third bolt is inserted halfway around between the first and second bolts, and a third nut is threaded by hand on the third bolt. Then a fourth bolt is inserted in the flange opposite the third bolt, and a fourth nut is started on the fourth bolt. The process is repeated until all remaining bolts are inserted and all nuts are threaded on the bolts. A wrench is used to hold a bolt head on one flange, while a power wrench lightens the nut on the other end of the bolt. Those steps are repeated eight times in steps across the flange.
Needless to say, a great amount of time is necessary to secure flanges to each other. Needs exist for faster fastenings of flanges.